startrekthelionheartedfandomcom-20200213-history
Seff O'Rourke
Seff Tiernan O'Rourke was a Kelt Starfleet Officer serving in the 24th century. Over the course of his life, he was a runaway teenager, privateer, smuggler, Starfleet officer, special operations asset and chieftain of the O'Rourke Clan. Early Life Born in 2346 to one of the Keltic Confederation's powerful ruling clans, The O'Rourke's, he grew up wealthy and privileged on New Ireland. Unfortunately, his mother died in childbirth and the career of his father Richard kept him away most of the year. He was a mischievous and rebellious child, mainly raised by the household staff until 14, when he was sent to a prestigious military academy. ''(RECORDS SEALED BY KELTIC CONFEDERATION HIGH COURT) At some point int he early 2360's he had an encounter with the Bolian pirate Pol and his daughter Virasia. In 2365 he was arrested on Vulcan as he landed a cargo shuttle containing disrupter rifles believed to be enroute to the Vulcan Isolationist Movement at the Shir'Kahr spaceport. While awaiting trial the USS Thomas Paine arrived at Vulcan for shore leave. Captain Rixx visited the court and arranged a plea bargain. O'Rourke signed a confession as to what he knew of the cargo's origins and then enlisted in Starfleet. The next day a shuttle carrying O'Rourke, Rixx and two security officers left Vulcan for Tellar. Starfleet Career Upon arriving at Tellar's Recruit Training Center O'Rourke was processed in, and trained to be an enlisted member of Starfleet. High test scores and his natural ability for piloting would have seen him sent him on to a commission if not for the circumstances of his enlistment. Instead, he next headed for the Starfleet Enlisted Navigation School at the New Paris Colony Starbase. After training, he was assigned to the courier USS Tybalt in 2367. After a year serving aboard the courier, he was admitted to Starfleet Officer Candidate School, upon the recommendation of the ship's commanding officer. At OCS on Andor, located on the Andorian Military Institute campus, he also attended Advanced Arctic Survival School. Unfortunately, an avalanche separated him from his training unit and he was presumed dead. He reappeared seven weeks later with an incredible story and a hrisal. Upon receiving his commission he was assigned to the USS Cario as a Flight Controller. While serving aboard her he first met Gedna Tachion when the latter was temporarily in command. By 2371 he was a Lieutenant and test pilot for the USS Talon at Starbase 315. That same year he transferred to the USS Lionheart as Navigation Officer. USS Lionheart 2371 Coming aboard as a replacement for Michael Garrett a suitor of Mala Corwin earned him quite a bit of bad feelings from several of the ship's junior officers, namely Jason Meadows and Graw Arkan. He shared quarters with Meridian Janos, the ''Lionheart's External Tactical Operations Officer. The two would often duel with swords and knives, play out war games and drink together during shore leave. He initially was Delta Shift's (0000-0600) Officer of the Deck. ("Aiding & Abetting") First Command When the Alcoynes attacked the Tarella System upon the Tarellians return, their ship was pressed into service for the upcoming battle under the command of O'Rourke. Even with the vessel's limited weapons, he was able to disable an Alcoyne frigate's engines. ("Homecoming") While the Lionheart participated in a humanitarian mission on Naussica, O'Rourke would get his first taste of intelligence work when he, Deict, Corwin, Meridian and SI agent Jobe posed as traders aboard a merchantman to track down a Tal Shiar spy. ("Meltdown") When several officers from the Lionheart went missing near Collapsar 49, O'Rourke piloted the shuttle Yellowjacket in a search and rescue mission. Upon arrival, it was revealed the blackhole was acting as a dimensional portal. Very reluctantly and under threat from both Tachion and Deict, he took the shuttle through the black hole and into the Mirror Universe. ("Shattered Images") He would once again go undercover with Jobe later that year in order to rescue kidnapped Vulcan scientist Sarok from within the Romulan Star Empire. ("Armistice Part I & II") '2372' Early in 2372, he went undercover with Jobe again. The pair transferred to the USS Vander in order to suppress a mutiny. It was on this mission that he would first meet Jack McCall. ("Spacejacking Prefix") Later that year he piloted the runabout Cua Lau from the planet Adelphous IV to Starbase 234 in order to retrieve the Lionheart's new CMO. Her foster brothers, Nikolas and Spencer Stone had accompanied him. Upon meeting Lieutenant Susanne Flame he was immediately infatuated. He would later say he fell in love with her at that moment. Instead, she acted cool and aloof, ignoring his advances. After passing out of Outpost Epsilon 11's sensor range they were attacked by a B'rel class Bird of Prey. O'Rourke managed to hide the vessel in the Grelit Asteroid Belt, which in addition to interfering with sensors also disabled shields. Luckily Spencer Stone was able to fine-tune the runabout's sensors to allow O'Rourke to beam onto a transporter pad aboard the Bird of Prey. He used the ship's own transporter system to beam its crew into space. After landing the ship inside a cavern on a large asteroid, he faked its destruction and ejected himself in an escape pod. Shortly thereafter was picked up by the Cau Lau and reported the Bird of Prey destroyed. He was later awarded the Grankite Order of Tactics for his actions. ("Roadtrip") '2373' When Nikolas Stone assumed command of the Lionheart and Christoffer Williams resigned his commission, O'Rourke was promoted to Lieutenant Commander and Executive Officer. ("Trial of Deict") After being severely injured and laying on a biobed, Flame asked O'Rourke if there was anywhere he didn't hurt. He raised his left elbow, which she kissed before injecting him with sedatives and painkillers. Flame seemed to warm to O'Rourke after that, and the two began spending time together. When the Lionheart put in for shore leave on Risa, O'Rourke was part of a Starfleet Intelligence mission to locate an arms deal where classified experimental shield technology was to be put up for auction. He was forced to draw Flame, Meridian, and Mitchell into the mission. Due to their shore leave being disrupted, Flame suggested the pair christian his private quarters aboard the ship as the Lionheart left orbit. ("Risan Holiday") When Stone took shore leave on Ivor Prime, O'Rourke was left in command. During this time the Lionheart repaired a subspace relay and engaged a Borg Cube along with the USS Rapier and USS Jupiter. ("First Contact") 'Dominion' War Along with Ensign Janet Picard, O'Rourke manned a modified warhead module, dubbed the Declaration and equipped with tricobalt warheads, for the Starfleet raid on the Torros III Shipyards. Before leaving on the mission he asked Flame to marry him and she said yes. After the warhead was launched from the Lionheart the pair piloted it through the battle and into the shipyard's Operations Center. They escaped via an emergency transporter and floated in space waiting for rescue by the IKS T'jog. Unknown to them the ship had been destroyed. As their EVA suits were running low on power, the pair infiltrated a nearby dry-dock and attempted to steal a shuttle. Unfortunately, the Vorta Br'enn was aboard along with twenty Jem'Hadar. They were quickly captured. ("Declaration") O'Rourke ended up in a Dominion Prisoner of War Camp along with Tachion, Stacey Decker, Colonel Nekrot and Commander Sela. While a prisoner, O'Rourke fought in gladiatorial bouts against Jem'Hadar and Cardassians in exchange for extra supplies for the prisoners. While imprisoned there he made peace with Tachion over his absence during Deict's trial and execution. Elements of the Sixth Fleet liberated the camp shortly after Operation Return. Along with the other former prisoners, he was taken to Starbase 311. ("Familiar Faces") After being cleared for duty he accompanied Tachion to Paxil V where the latter assumed command of the 26th Marine Expeditionary Unit's Special Operations forces. During a field mission with a Force Recon team, O'Rourke broke off from the unit in order to escort four orphaned children back to friendly lines. When Starfleet abandoned the planet he adopted one of the children. ("Battlefield Lullaby") Upon arriving at Prophet's Landing he met with now Commodore Stone, who informed him he did not have a shipboard position for him in the Sixth Fleet. Instead, he was paired with UFMC Major Peter Madison as a Strategic Operations Officer. After leaving the office he encountered former shipmate Williams, who had compiled the evidence against Deict, then married his fiancee and adopted his son while he was a prisoner of war. He ended up in the stockade after beating Williams senseless. At one point he and Madison crash-landed a Talon class scoutcraft on the flight deck of the USS Eowyn. On stardate #####.5 O'Rourke and Madison led a mission that resulted in the capture of Dominion space station Geltrik Nor and its five dry-docks. ("Narkonna") In early 2375 O'Rourke rescued the crew of the SS Gratzner. Shortly after he was placed in command of the USS Lionheart with his first mission rescuing a Cardassian spy from Kora II, home of the Cardassian Central Command's military academy. ("Snatch") When the Federation Alliance finally moved to take Cardassia, O'Rourke used the Lionheart's warhead module to destroy a Dominion battlecruiser protecting surface artillery positions on Cardassia V. The Lionheart would spend five weeks as a patrol vessel in the system until a new module was delivered, allowing the ship to travel at warp speeds. After The War In 2376 Lionheart was tasked with aiding Maquis survivors and former colonists from the Demilitarized Zone resettle several of their worlds. Unfortunately, a group of Maquis decided the Lionheart would make an excellent flagship for their fleet. Led by former Starfleet Officer Thomas Riker they violently hijacked the ship and left the majority of the crew stranded on Dorvan V. They only kept O'Rourke and MD3 Gayle Hendricks aboard until they were at the edge of the Badlands. Once there they put the pair in an escape pod and set adrift. O'Rourke was court-martialed over the loss of the Lionheart. He was convicted of negligence of command and sentenced to five years at the Jaros II Stockade. After several violent encounters with both guards and inmates, he was placed in solitary confinement. While an inmate, his friends leaked information about his exploits during the war and he achieved a folk hero status throughout the Federation, many of whom felt he had been unjustly accused. After serving five months, evidence gathered by Nikolas Stone, Jobe and Peter Madison showed that rogue elements believed to be the mysterious Section 31 had given Thomas Riker command codes enabling him to take command of the Lionheart. O'Rourke was released with an apology, his commission and rank restored. O'Rourke arrived on Earth two weeks late for a meeting with Nikolas Stone at Starfleet Command. It was the first time he had ever set foot on the planet. After turning down several assignments, O'Rourke took an extended leave of absence. After his leave of absence, he reported to the USS Horsehead to serve as Second Officer. He stayed aboard for three months, then resigned his commission and departed at Starbase 234. While the USS Gorkon was docked at Starbase 234 he snuck aboard, hiding in the quarters of his childhood "nanny", who was providing the same service for his son Damion. Once they were within eight light-years of the Grelit Asteroid Belt he walked onto the bridge and requested use of a shuttle. Following a nervous Williams, the vessel's commander, into the ready room he said he was on a covert operation and needed the shuttle immediately. Williams relented after O'Rourke told him to check with Admiral Stone, but by then it would be too late. Having left with a type-7 shuttle O'Rourke took a leisurely and winding two-week path to an asteroid where years earlier he'd hidden a B'rel class Bird of Prey. He next turned up on Starfleet's radar aboard the gambling ship #####. Peter Madison's Wolf Pack team was on a mission to capture a Genesis-like device that was being used as a grand prize in a high stakes game of Tongo. Agreeing to be sponsored covertly by Starfleet Strategic Operations, he entered the tournament. While he did not win, his presence was enough of a distraction that Madison and his team members captured the device. In exchange for his help, he received a list of parts and ordinance for his ship. ("Casino Royale") After learning of the loss of more these tactical weapons, O'Rourke agreed to continue to help gather them, especially when he learned one was in the possession of Thomas Riker, who'd renamed his stolen vessel, Patriot. After the Genesis devices were gathered, he stayed on as an agent, usually partnered with Cazzanri Muller. During one mission he was teamed up with USS Chamberlain crew member Natalie Folwer, an archeologist. In 2388 he was on a mission to infiltrate the Romulan Star Empire's Earth Embassy when he fell ten feet from a balcony. The fall resulted in amnesia, though he managed to fight his way out of the compound. Due to no contact or knowledge fo his condition, Starfleet Intelligence disavowed him and his actions. When his memory returned and he found himself on the run, O'Rourke retrieved his Bird of Prey and fled to the Keltic Confederacy. Once there he claimed the mantle as Chieftain of the O'Rourke Clan. When Starfleet demanded that he be turned over to them the Kelts instead declared war on the Federation. While no actual hostilities occurred, thirty-two Starfleet vessels blockaded the Federation-Keltic border. Agreeing to meet aboard the USS Gorkon with Muller and a Starfleet JAG officer, O'Rourke was instead set up and arrested. He was held until eight Keltic vessels decloaked among the blockade vessels with tricobalt torpedoes locked onto eight capital ships' warp cores. He was released and returned to the Kelts. Eventually, Starfleet JAG agreed to his permanent exile from Federation space. This kept him from seeing either of his sons graduate from Starfleet Academy. Personal Life Mentors 'Rixx' The Bolian command officer pulled O'Rourke's future out of the fire at the right moment and continued to look in on him throughout his career. 'Edward Jellico' Jellico mentored O'Rourke when came aboard the Cairo ''as a freshly commissioned Ensign. The two discussed his career over drinks after the ''Cairo's memorial service aboard Starbase 372. 'Roger Deict' He got his first glimpse of the engineer when Deict retrieved Meadows and Garrett from Starbase 315's brig. Later he would be taken under his wing aboard the Lionheart. 'Nikolas Stone' After assuming command of the Lionheart Stone reluctantly made O'Rourke his first officer, stating he was out of better options. Returning to duty after being a prisoner of war the two 'Friendships' 'Jobe' 'Peter Madison' He met the Marine shortly after returning to the Sixth Fleet in 2374. The two were paired together by Nikolas Stone to run Special Operations missions against the Dominion. Many adventures were had by the duo, including crashing a Talon class scout onto the USS Eowyn's hangar and leading the assault force that seized Geltrik Nor. 'Jack McCall' The first meeting between the two ended with a target lock of the USS Vander's rear photon torpedo launchers locked on a shuttle O'Rourke was leaving the ship on until it was out of range. Later meetings were tense between the two, though O'Rourke considered McCall one of the finest officers he knew. When O'Rourke renounced his Federation citizenship in 2385, he left the majority of his possessions to McCall. 'Romance' ''' Mala Corwin' While the ''Lionheart was being constructed at the New London Fleet Yards Corwin went on a date with O'Rourke. It ended in a brawl between him, Meadows, who had stood the young lady up, and his best friend Michael Garrett. After O'Rourke transferred to the Lionheart the two spent some more time together but decided to remain friends. When the Starquest rescued O'Rourke from a Dominion prison camp in 2374, the two spent several nights together while he was recovering. 'Susanne Flame' It was love at first sight when the physician came aboard a runabout piloted by O'Rourke, at least for him. After a rocky courtship, the two would conceive a child, Damion. At the time of his presumed death, after the Starfleet raid on the Torros III, the two were engaged. ''' '''Natalie Fowler A Starfleet archeologist and member of Jack McCall's Chamberlain crew, in 2380 she aided O'Rourke in uncovering a memory core left by the Ancient Progenitors containing a message that the Federation Security Council did not want to be discovered. During their time together they became intimate. ("Games People Play") Combat Skills O'Rourke was a master of many weapons, including swords, knives, the Andorian hrisal, firearms, phasers, and disrupters. He also had trained in Starfleet Martial arts, Andorian Kharakon and Krav Maga. During the Dominion War, he became intimately familiar with a variety of weapons, both shipboard and handheld through use and training. LUG Trek Stats (2371) Administration 2 : Logistics 4 : Starship 3 Athletics 2 : Fencing 4 : 3 Command 1 : Starship 2 Culture 2 : Andorian 3 : Keltic 4 Diplomacy 1 : Intergalactic Relations Dodge 4 Energy Weapon 2 : Disrupter 4 : Phaser 4 : Phaser Rifle 3 Fast Talk 2 First Aid 1 : Wound/Combat Trauma 3 Gaming 1 : 3 History 1 : Keltic 2 : Keth Zihl 2 Knowledge : Bartending 3 Language : Andorian 1 : Federation Standard 2 : Ketlic 2 : Orion 1 : Romulan 1 Law 1 : Intergalactic Affairs 2 : Starfleet 3 Material Engineering 1 Personal Equipment 2 : Tricorder 3 Planetary Science 1 : Meteorology 2 Planetary Survival 1 : Arctic 3 : Forest 2 Planetary Tactics 1 : Small Unit 2 Primitive Weaponry 2 : Broad Sword 5 : Knife 5 : Hrisal 4 Security 1 : Lockpicking 2 Shipboard Systems 2 : Command 3 : Flight Control 6 : Sensors 4 Space Sciences 1 : Astrophysics 3 Starship Tactics 2 : Cardassian 4 : Smuggling 2 Streetwise 2 : Locate Contraband 3 : Orion Syndicate 4 Unarmed Combat 2 : Kharakon 3 : Krav Maga 5 : Starfleet 3 Vehicle Operations 4 : Atmospheric Craft 5 : Shuttlecraft 6 World Knowledge 1 : New Ireland 2 Ambi-Dexterity +2 Contact +1 (Keltic Militia) Contact +1 () Dark Secret -2 Instinctive Astrogation +6 Rapid Healing +1 Rival -3 (O'Grady Clan) Shady Background -3 Tough +2 Wealth +2 (O'Rourke Clan Finances) Zero-G Training +2 : Category:Pilots Category:Special Operations Category:Sixth Fleet Category:101st Tactical Wing Category:Kelts Category:Smugglers Category:O'Rourke Clan Category:Exiles Category:USS Lionheart Crew Members Category:USS Capulet Personnel Category:Starbase 315 personnel Category:USS Cairo Personnel Category:Leprechaun's Lady Crew Category:Nobility Category:Battle of Paxil V Category:Jaros II Stockade